<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Yes? by OrpheusUnderneath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845681">Say Yes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath'>OrpheusUnderneath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the jewel is completed, Inuyasha and Kagome’s relationship stalls out. Maybe Kouga can help them in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Yes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kagome stared at Inuyasha where he sat asleep in the corner of their little hut, she couldn’t help but pout a bit. Just a few hours ago they’d broken out a bottle of sake and celebrated Inuyasha finishing the new roof. Their official move-in day was today, but something was obviously wrong. They’d spoken in excited whispers for the last few weeks about finally having a house to themselves, and yet here they were, and nothing had progressed. </p>
<p>Oh, it’d started off well, and as soon as they’d gotten a little emboldened by the flowing alcohol and giddy mood, she moved into his lap for a kiss with a blush. But that’s when it’d all gone to hell. One minute she was straddling Inuyasha, hands caressing his face and running through his hair during their first real make out session, when he abruptly pulled away with a horrified look on his face and zipped out faster than her eyes could follow. </p>
<p>Was something wrong with her? She sniffed herself subtly as she laid down on what was supposed to be their futon and came up with nothing. She brushed off the simple blue sleeping yukata that was supposed to be a mating gift from Miroku and Sango and walked out into the crisp air. With twilight encroaching there weren’t too many villagers out, and Inuyasha had built their hut on the edges of town anyways. They said there was safety in numbers, but Kagome disagreed. There was something freeing about looking over the vast emptiness of your backyard and marvelling in its beauty.</p>
<p>Kagome tiptoed her way out to where the clothesline separated their yard from the wilderness and sat on the incline of the slope towards the forest. She sighed and comtemplated her place here in the feudal era. Could she stay in a platonic relationship? She wasn’t sure if her heart could handle it. It wasn’t like she really had to stay if things didn’t pan out. The well was still functioning, and she was grateful for the ability to visit her mother on a weekly basis. </p>
<p>The last rays of sunset caught her eye and she was so enraptured with her own thoughts of it that she nearly missed the massive demonic aura headed straight for the village. Her hair prickled on end for a moment, but as soon as she saw the familiar whirlwind in the far distance she smiled and gave an exhale in relief. Kouga still came around every few days to check on her, but he’d seemed to mellow since the fall of Naraku. A small smile graced her face when she recalled the lack of fights lately between him and Inuyasha. Maybe they’d even be friends eventually.</p>
<p>A gust of wind hit her face as Kouga stopped in front of her and nearly bowled her over in his enthusiasm. She patted the earth beside her and he eagerly took the invitation, his signature grin fading as he felt her solemn attitude radiating outwards.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong Kagome? You look down.” The little furrow in his brow betrayed his emotions just as much as his words did. She took a moment to assess the young wolf youkai beside her. She was glad he hadn’t stopped coming around after she’d let him know that she and Inuyasha were moving in together. He’d kept it up under the guise that as long as she wasn’t mated, she was available, and Kagome supposed that was technically  true.</p>
<p>She felt a small pang in her heart knowing that Inuyasha was just 15 feet away while she was here thinking of impossibilities with a rogue wolf demon. But she couldn't stop the feelings of contentment that she got from Kouga’s company. She knew he really did care for her and had her best interests at heart, even if they only stayed friends.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know if I should tell you.” The words seemed to echo in her head as she whispered them, seeming louder than they really were. She shivered in the autumn breeze and realized she’d left her coat inside. Not two heartbeats had passed before she felt the heavy weight of a fur coat falling over her shoulders. Looking up at Kouga from under her lashes, she realized that he’d given her his winter furs. Delicately sniffing, the heady scent of pine and leather surrounded her, and she shivered a bit in response.</p>
<p>“Kagome, you can tell me anything!” The soft exclamation tugged at her heartstrings because she knew it was true. The man next to her tried his damnedest to make sure that she had everything she’d ever need or want. That’s why it had become harder and harder to deal with Inuyasha’s lack of intimacy earlier. A tear slipped from her eye without her recognizing what was happening.</p>
<p>“Kouga, am I... desirable?” She snuggled into the furs as she looked up at her companion, and was surprised to find his face the perfect picture of shock. His eyebrows were up so high that she could barely distinguish them from his headband, and his soft lips seemed to form a soft “oh” of their own accord. </p>
<p>“Kagome, if you let me I would lay you out on my furs right now and mate you into next week.” He seemed to relish the blush that smattered across her face, if his lecherous grin was anything to go by. “But I have a feeling that’s not what you’re really asking.” She watched him lean back on his elbows and look up at the fading sky. “I notice you’re still not mated, even though it’s been almost a month since we fought Naraku.” He looked over to her face as he asked gently.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Inuyasha wants to be my mate.” The words sprung out of her mouth before she could force them back. She slapped a hand up to her mouth, realizing that her face probably looked like a tomato. Kouga’s wide eyes bore down into hers until she forced herself to look away, the embarrassment too much to take. </p>
<p>“Not to talk up my rival or anything, but that can’t be true. Inuyasha and I aren’t exactly friends, but I know enough about him to know that he’s just as crazy about you as I am. And of course there’s his scent…” Kouga seemed to trail off as he scratched his nose with his index finger. Kagome made a small noise of confusion and the blush across his face told her he was thinking about something embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Well let’s just say that desire has a pretty nice smell.” He waggled his eyebrows a bit making her let out an embarrassed giggle. “And if you must know, that’s also why I haven’t given up on you yet. The nose always knows.” The wink and knowing grin he gave her made her blush all the way to her roots and look away shyly. </p>
<p>“Are ya sure you don’t wanna run away and be my woman? You’re my whole world Kagome.” He lightly brought up a hand to caress her cheek and bring her face to look up at his. The look in her eyes broke his heart.</p>
<p>“I can’t Kouga. You’re amazing, and I have a lot of feelings for you, but I have those feelings for him too.” She bit her lip and tried not to cry, finally understanding what Inuyasha must have felt when he was torn between her and Kikyo. She wiped away the forming tears from her eyes and smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Well, I could always court you both.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>